


Till Death Do Us Part

by kotaka_kun, RollingWings



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), an au where matt's actually dead and the snap makes foggy join him, can be read as platonic mattfoggy, this is the exact opposite of a fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingWings/pseuds/RollingWings
Summary: It was dark for a while.Or it felt like a while.Foggy couldn't exactly be sure.All he knew was that as his body had started to collapse in on itself, and as the screams of those around him rang harshly in his ears, the only and first thought that came to mind was, "Was this what it felt like for him?"





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kotaka_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/gifts).



> this was fully written by RollingWings, kotaka_kun should not be held responsible for any of this pain we're inflicting rather intentionally, k thanks bye

It was dark for a while.  
  
Or it felt like a while.  
  
Foggy couldn't exactly be sure.  
  
All he knew was that as his body had started to collapse in on itself, and as the screams of those around him rang harshly in his ears, the only and first thought that came to mind was, "Was this what it felt like for him?"  
  
And now Foggy was here. Or, not here. He wasn't exactly sure where Here was, or how long he'd even been existing here. If he existed at all, because as he searched for any source of light or shape, or sound in the darkness, he found nothing but the cold black void that surrounded him. Or maybe he wasn't in a void at all, and he no longer had a physical form, leaving him stranded in an endless nothingness for all eternity.  
  
Just as the horrific thought formed, and he was about to give in to grief, he heard it.  
  
It was barely there, but Foggy swore he could hear the sound of shouting.  
  
With all his might, Foggy began to make his way towards the noise. He wasn't sure he was actually moving, since he couldn't feel any part of body or limbs, but he must have beem making progress, because the shouting was getting closer, and he could see a speck of light on the horizon of the empty hellscape around him.  
  
He began to finally see as he drew nearer, his torso, arms, and legs coming into a dim view as the light grew closer. He still couldn't feel any part of himself, and with a stab of fear he wondered if he would have grown numb to his own thoughts until his conciousness faded into nothing.  
  
At that, Foggy began to sprint towards the light, and as he drew rapidly closer he could hear words coming from the once indistinct shouting.  
  
"I need to find him! I need to know if he's here!"  
  
There was a response that was too quiet for him to hear at his current distance, but the other person must have said something the other didn't like because he suddenly cried, "I DON'T CARE HOW IMPOSSIBLE IT IS! I NEED TO FIND HIM!"  
  
Foggy realized he knew that voice. Realized he should have recognized it immediately. But if he was here, then Foggy knew immediately what had happened to him.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Foggy had died.  
  
And now he was here with h i m.  
  
Foggy couldn't feel his physical body anymore, but he knew for a fact that there was something ugly and sick curling in his chest, burying the relief he knew he should have felt instead.  
  
As he approached the light, he realized that it came from a source outside the entrance (or exit?) to this dark place he stood in. The familiar silhouette of a man stood in the middle while a second hulking figure blocked his route into the never ending darkness.  
  
"Matt." Foggy choked out, and both men froze at the sound.  
  
Foggy noticed two things at that point.  
  
One was that Matt didn't have a scratch on him. None of the scars or bruises he must have had in his battle while he was alive were no where to be seen on the skin that he showed, and for just a second, Foggy allowed himself to be relieved.  
  
But then when he looked up, he saw it.  
  
His eyes.  
  
They could see him.  
  
He knew it.  
  
His eyes were wide with something that might have been despair or awe, but it wasn't that that made Foggy know Matt had somehow gained his eyesight.  
  
It was how his eyes flickered from one point of him to the next as if trying to take all of him in at once and desperately hoping to memorize every new inch of him that he saw.  
  
Foggy realized then that he couldn't handle this.  
  
He had trusted this man once, gave every inch of himself to Matt, and here he was, here they both were, dead as nails from the belief and consequences sown from Matt's betrayal and the ignorant selfish people that Matt had decided to copy.  
  
Foggy wouldn't allow himself to feel himself sink a second time.  
  
"I told you." Foggy gritted wetly. He couldn't tell if he was crying, but he felt that he would have at this moment as he brought himself to look at Matt one last time, "I told you... And I know some of this is my fault too... But I can't do this." Foggy whispered hoarsely.  
  
Foggy watched with a tired sadness as Matt's eyes grew wider and he fought harder against the other man's hold.  
  
"Goodbye, Matt." And with that, Foggy turned back towards where he came and walked resolutely back into the darkness to become numb, Matt's desperate cries of his name echoing around him.  
  
It was this that made Foggy realize as he grew numb to himself, that that was the first and last time Matt would ever see his face.

**Author's Note:**

> RollingWings wrote this out of spite because kotaka_kun said she doesn't like cilantro.  
> RollingWings is a cruel human with no mercy.  
> How does one so artfully craft such pain and suffering? RollingWings is an author to be feared and respected.  
> However, kotaka_kun will continue to adamantly insist that cilantro is stinkbug leaf. Will eat on occasion. Will not enjoy or appreciate. 
> 
> dont @ me


End file.
